Sober
by Indecisively Torn
Summary: ON HAITUS...
1. Introduction A Little Information

Kriystalynn is the girl who you see sitting in the corner that looks really quiet and timid. That's because she feels she has to be alone because everyone she loves has left her, and in her mind it's only a matter of time before the only family members she has left that love her dies as well. That and she also assumes her best friends: Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin, Pogue Perry, and Caleb Danvers hates her for the non-communication that seems to have happened severely since the death of her little brother. But she just happens to be back in Ipswich and scared to death of the reason she ran from Ipswich are starting to come back before she returns to her _home_.

The innocent image Gabriella exudes is nothing but a farce, Gabriella's the type of girl every mother warned their son about. She isn't innocent, she can't remember the last time she was. She switched from foster home to foster, every place she lasted less and less time. She has raised to believe there is no such thing as love or a real family. She had just been placed in the Collins' home, a wealthy family that didn't have children, of their own at least. While at Spencer Gabriella learns a few life lessons that someone can't teach themselves. Will she finally learn the true meaning of what a home and real love is?

Deceitful and roguish Reid Garwin is the fourth oldest, "Son of Ipswich". He is a brash and a persistent practical joker. He is always looking to stir up trouble; he even gets into a fight with Caleb for picking a fight in a bar. He also finds Sarah attractive and becomes jealous of Caleb but backs off when their secret is at risk. He enjoys using his powers more, perhaps excessively more, than anybody else in the group. However, he isn't a rebel and does look up to Caleb to help him out of messes. Although he is reckless, he is very loyal to his friends.

The youngest of the "Sons of Ipswich," Tyler Simms, is shy and quiet. He can act somewhat awkwardly in front of girls and tends to pair off with Reid. He also has a new Hummer which he is very proud of. He is uncomfortable around tension and has a tendency to state the obvious once in a while. He also looks up to Caleb and is very loyal to his brothers of Ipswich.


	2. Gabriella Collins

Gabriella placed her bags in the trunk and looked back at the house with a smirk, "Down to three months." she muttered and closed the trunk of the car, she sighed and walked towards the passenger seat, "So where to now…Mick." she grinned at the social worker who just sighed heavily.

"Gabriella, once again, you're heading to Ipswich, it's right near Gloucester." he muttered and turned on the car, he ran a hand through his pepper colored hair and drove out of the bumpy driveway, he weaved through town before finally getting on the highway. "Aren't you glad, Mr. and Mrs. Collins are very nice people, you wont have to worry about changing your name either." he teased and looked at the expression on my face.

"So Mick.." she grinned and leaned towards him slightly, "Got any kids yourself?" she tiled her head to the side and twirled a piece of brown hair in between her fingers.

He nodded and gripped the steering wheel, she grinned and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, two kids, a boy and a girl." she looked at him to continue, "16 and 13, the boy is the oldest."

"How….cute." she forced a smile and leaned back in her chair, she tapped her fingers against the dashboard and realized that they had entered Ipswich. "Hey what's that?"

He looked to the side quickly and looked forward, "What's what?"

She sighed heavily, "Dracula's castle up there." she pointed to the gothic styled building that rested on the gated hill. "What is that?"

Mick grinned, "That is Spencer's Academy for boys and girls." he answered proudly, "Graduated there myself."

"God you spent your whole life here in Massachusetts?" she scoffed and looked at him incredulously. "That must have been horrible." she muttered and looked out the window, "I'm leaving here as soon as I graduate…I want to travel, everywhere and anywhere." she smiled softly as the infinite possibilities appeared in her head. To her, the traveling was something definite, it was a solid issue with her and she couldn't be persuaded out of it.

"You want to travel?" He looked at Gabriella in shock, she smiled softly and he realized that was the first true smile head had seen, as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

"Yeah, it's a childhood thing." she answered quickly and continued to look at the houses that passed by.

Mick had pulled into a long driveway and parked in front of the white door that was part of the beautiful building. "The Collins' Estate." she snorted at the name, she grabbed her messenger bag and tucked a curl behind her ear.

The doors opened and out came a plump looking lady, behind her was a man, who's grey hair had only small specks of color. "Gabriella dear!" she grabbed Gabriella in an air tight hug, she groaned and patted the lady's back softly. "Oh Derek, she is so beautiful."

"It's good to see you Gabriella." She shook the gentleman's hand and he stood back.

"I'm Grace." she forced a smile and fixed the strap of her bag. "Come inside." she hurried the girl into the building and Gabriella stood in the huge parlor.

"Whoa." she muttered and the lady smiled softly at her.

"Gabby-" she cringed mentally at the nickname, "-This is your new home." Immediately, her smile dropped a few and she let her hands hang limply at her sides. She had heard the same line over and over again, she grew to not get her hopes up and she accepted the fact her home was long gone. "Oh I'm sure you're tired, just pick a room upstairs and you can decorate it yourself."

"Thanks." she muttered and walked up the stairs, leaving Mick, Derek and Grace to talk. She walked along the hallway dragging her feet and pushed the door open, she walked to balcony doors and pushed it open. "Perfect." she muttered as she left the wind blow her waves around.

She threw her bags on the bed and sat down on the chair, she made weird noises with her mouth and finally pulled out a small baggie. She walked up and peered her head out of the room into the hall. "Grace?"

"Yes dear." she swallowed and smiled softly.

"I'm going to shower and head to bed, I'm a bit tired." she said politely and Grace smiled.

"Sure, just rest up." she smiled at Gabriella and walked away.

She sighed heavily and locked the door, she walked onto the balcony and locked it from the outside, she sat herself on the floor and pulled out a small joint from the baggie. "No harm, no foul." she mumbled as she lit it up and inhaled, she held it in and finally breathed it out, she leaned against the cool wall and watched the sun go down. "Guess who's here Ipswich." she muttered and smoked the rest of her joint, she got up and giggled as she tried to get the door open.

She walked in and her eyes were getting heavy, she fell against the bed and watched the patterns in the ceiling move together as her eyes slowly shut.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard knocking on her door. "Gabby dear, it's afternoon already." she got up and looked at her cell phone, it was already 11:30. She got up and unlocked the door, Grace smiled softly and told her that it was already time for lunch.

"I'll be down in a sec." Grace nodded and walked off down the hall, Gabriella changed into a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt that hung off of her. She walked down the steps and heard voices in the parlor, she slowed down when Grace's voice made her jump.

"Gabby darling! Come here and meet your new neighbors." she groaned quietly and plastered a fake smile as she walked into the room. She looked into the eyes of two strangers, she looked around the room and saw a boy standing far off, she almost scoffed at the leather jacket and long hair.

She had only caught the last names, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Parry."

"Gabby, this is their son Pogue." he smiled quickly and his parents laughed.

"Don't mind Pogue." his mother said softly, "He's just anxious to see his girlfriend, Kate, at the Dells."

"The Dells?" she asked and tilted her head slightly.

"Gabby, be a dear and leave us to talk for a few minutes." she smiled softly as Grace and walked to the kitchen, it was then that she noticed Pogue was behind her.

"So…_Pogue, _What's the Dells?" she grabbed the carton of orange juice and sat down on the barstool, she opened the carton and chugged from it. "What?" she placed the carton and looked at him.

"Nothing, it's that usually girls here don't chug their orange juice from a carton." he chuckled and she smirked, she got up and threw the empty carton on the counter, she burped slightly and grinned at the incredulous look on Pogue's face. "You remind me of a friend of mine." he chuckled and leaned against the table.

"So what the hell is the Dells?" she asked impatiently and jumped up to sit on the table cross legged.

"The Dells is like this huge place out in the woods, the annual before school party is held there." he grinned and looked at the watch.

She grinned, "What time does it usually start at?"

He shrugged, "I go around eleven, sometime around there."

She raised an eyebrow, "So why are you anxious now?" he smirked and shrugged again, she sighed and jumped off the table and walked around the kitchen. "So how old are you?"

"Seventeen…you're pretty small, how old are you?" he laughed and she glared at him.

"I'm seventeen." she said stiffly and looked him up and down, she sighed and leaned against the wall. "Well this had been a fun chat, I'm leaving." she walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs.

"Hey! You can't leave me alone in there, who knows what they'll talk about." he muttered and she grinned.

"Listen Pogue, if you are going to step a toe in my room we lay ground rules, no touching, anything that happens in there stays in there…got it?" he nodded and she opened the door to her room. He chuckled and looked around, "What?"

"It's pretty plain." she rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair, "What's this?" he pulled at the baggie and looked at him. "You smoke weed?"

She gabbed the baggie and threw it in the corner of her bed, "Who doesn't these days." she mumbled and he narrowed his eyes at her. She glanced at her cell and saw that it was only 1. "God this is going by so slow." she groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Pogue!" he sighed and she smirked.

"You spending the whole day with her?" she asked in a taunting tone and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Not the whole day, but I guess there is a family even going on…who knows what the hell we're doing anymore." he mumbled as he walked out of the room, she locked the door behind him and threw herself on the bed, she stared at the ceilings and decided she needed to relax before heading to the party.

She reached into the corner and pulled out the baggie, from then on, the hours seemed to melt into a blur.


	3. Kriystalynn Taylor

**_He drops his suitcase by the door_**

**_She knows her daddy won't be back anymore_**

**_She drags her feet across the floor_**

**_Tryin' to hold back time, to keep him holdin' on_**

**_And she says, "Daddy, Daddy, don't leave_**

**_I'll do anything to keep you_**

**_Right here with me_**

**_Can't you see how much I need you?_**

She stumbled out of the car back onto the property she thought she'd never see again and heaved a heart broken sigh as she looked back at the driver hoping he'd say this was only the first stop. She realized it wasn't going to happen as her things where unpacked from the trunk by the driver and the male who had come from the house. She looked back at the beautiful stone estate and felt the familiar feelings overwhelm her with each step she took toward the front door. Each step brought back a child hood memory of happiness that had been yanked out from under her just about six years ago.

She didn't want to be there anymore and her orange-brown eyes showed exactly how hurt she was that she was back and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She couldn't run again, not after everything that had happened, but it tempted her. It was like the chocolate cake that sat in front of the little kid around a birthday time tempting the child to stick their finger in the freshly iced dessert. Which caused her to crave a chocolate cake she was sure she wasn't going to get, and on top of all that she could smell the scent of the cake now.

_**Daddy, Daddy, don't leave**_

_**Mommy's sayin' things she don't mean**_

_**She don't know what she's talkin' about**_

_**Somebody hear me out?**_

Her heart raced as she saw a shadow approach the door and for a moment she thought maybe it was him, but her face dimmed and her heart sank when she realized it was only the dark haired brunette she called her brother coming to help her get her things inside. He noticed the look and couldn't help but hug her and then kiss the top of her head, causing her to look at the ground.

_**"Father, listen**_

_**Tell him that he's got a home**_

_**And he don't have to go**_

_**Father, save him**_

_**I would do anything in return.**_

_He used to do that, _she thought. _He used to kiss the top of my head and tell me it would all be all right._

"I hate this place," she said in a yell. "Why am I here? I hate it."

"Kriystalynn, it's home," the brunette's response led her to break out in a run.

She pushed past the doors and his mother heading for the only room in the house that should be untouched. The last room he had been in and the only place she felt safe. That room was his study, but as she opened the door she noted that even they had breached the sacred walls and changed it. She stood in the doorway grasping for some way to breath, a way to speak, or even to think.

"All this is wrong," she breathed slowly. "This room wasn't supposed to be redone. It wasn't supposed to have people touching and moving things in it." She choked on each word as she moved to his old desk and ran her hand over the leather bound journal someone had shut. "It wasn't supposed to be closed."

_**I'll clean my room, try hard in school**_

_**I'll be good, I promise You**_

_**Father, Father, I pray to You"**_

She thumbed the pages stopping at the last entry and ran her fingers over the page, and stopping only after being startled by her cell phone playing "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" telling her that Nicky was calling. She ignored it and silenced the ringer as she sat down behind the desk looking down at the page and at the last words: _To you I leave my love, my Little Queen. _The hand-writing made her smile as she reread the entry over and over.

This was her father's favorite room and hers also. She remembered sitting in front of his desk pretending to write like he was, but instead coming up with only incomprehensible symbols and words, until she was older. He loved it though. Always told her she did a good job, and ended it with _my little queen_ or _my princess bumble bee_. It was only after he died, upon learning he was he really father not her uncle, that she opened his journal and saw that he was writing letters to her. Describing what was going on and what was going to happen, even telling her about what she was doing at that moment.

The last entry though was written when she was in the hospital away from him. It was the only one he ever wrote without her, and the only one he would ever write without her. He knew it was going to be his last day, and he had finished seeing her and writing with her when he came back home. She sighed and looked up at the doorway to see her brother in it taking up the entire frame. Her smile faded and her medium/caramel brown hair tumbled around her face as she shook her head.

_**Now she hasn't slept in weeks**_

_**She don't wanna close her eyes'**_

_**Cause she's scared that he'll leave**_

_**They tried just about everything**_

_**But it's gettin' harder now for him to breathe**_

"Kriystalynn, grams changed the room. She thought it would hurt less. It was only afterward she realized that she was wrong. I am sorry." His words were sincere as he moved beside her and she leaned her head into him.

"Jamie, why am I here?" Her words trembled as she asked them and looked up at him. "I don't understand."

"Grams wanted you hear before she died. Aunt Sam decided that it would be good for you to come back. Thus here you are. Unhappy with the changes. You can change it back, you know that."

"She shouldn't have touched it," Kriystalynn snapped back not meaning to do that to Jamie since it wasn't his fault. "This…This…was dad's place."

Her saddened face fell on the open notebook as she tried to take in a deep calming breath but only got a jagged, tear filled, small one. She hated that it still hurt so much. She hated it more than she hated everyone asking why her eyes were more orange colored than brown, and that annoyed her to death too. _Maybe it wouldn't still hurt so much if you hadn't run away from the issues placed before you,_ she thought then glared at the old figure sitting in the wheel chair that had snuck in and parked in front of them.

_**And she say, "Daddy, Daddy don't leave**_

_**I'll do anything to keep you**_

_**Right here with me**_

_**Can't you see how much I need you?**_

"So, it is true. My grambaby is home," her voice was soft and full of joy even though her granddaughter didn't' seem very happy with her at the moment. "Your father would be so glad to see…"

"Yeah, well he's not here anymore," she said harshly as she stood up straightening her skirt out to here her phone chime the ring tone assigned to Nicky. She answered it as she looked at the old woman's hurt look. "Yeah Nicky…That'd be great…Yeah after school. Weekends. Anytime…Yeah thanks a lot for the hire…You too."

"Got it?" Jamie had all ready known she had asked Nicky for a job being a waitress or bartending, so to speak, at his owned down the road near Spencer. It was the local hang out for the students, and he knew his sister would be no exception in that. "Nicky provide his _God-daughter _with a job?"

"Nicky provided me with a job, yes." Kriystalynn sent a look full of daggers Jamie's way as he mentioned she was Nicky's god-daughter since her grandmother didn't know that factor. She slammed the journal closed and scooped it up in her arms. "I've got to go. I can't stay here right now."

"Kriyssy," her grandmother spoke as the petite brunette sped past her carrying the book, ignoring the one who seemed to want to do this to her.

_**Daddy, Daddy, don't leave**_

_**The doctors are sayin' things they don't mean**_

_**They don't know what they're talkin' about**_

_**Somebody hear me out?**_

The front door slammed behind her as she headed for the garage at the back of the house, knowing her dad's 'toys' were still in there. That's the one thing Jamie had fought extremely hard one, _and why would you want to sell something that's paid off anyhow. _She found what she wanted. His black street bike (.) and his black classic mustang convertible (.). A smirk like grin formed on her sweet face as she noticed the helmet sitting on the bike, as if begging her to take it for a spin. She couldn't resist it she had to, but her only problem was driving it with a skirt on. Before doing anything else though she slipped the journal and garage opener remote into the pouch attached to the bike.

She looked around spotting the driver carrying on of her bags in and she yelled, "Hey! Wait one minute with that bag will you?" She saw the driver pause in fright. "I'm not going to yell at you," she said upon reaching him, "I just need a pair of leggings out of there." She smiled at him easing the worry in his face, which she didn't see why he'd worry about something like that. She hadn't yelled at him before, but then again she didn't speak the entire ride there.

As she dug through the bag she realized maybe she should apologize. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just remembered the bag had what I wanted in it."

"It's all right, Mademoiselle Taylor," his accent was American but Kriystalynn knew he was of French ancestry. "I don't want to sound out of turn, Mademoiselle," he whispered, "but you aren't anything like your grandmother…more your father."

His words made her freeze as her fingers had finished lacing themselves in the article of clothing she searched for.

_**"Father, listen**_

_**Tell him that he's got a home**_

_**And he don't have to go**_

_**Father, save him**_

_**I would do anything in return.**_

"So I keep hearing," she whispered softly zipping the duffel bag back up and handing it to him, while slipping him a fifty dollar tip knowing her grandmother wouldn't give him one.

"Oh no. I ca…" He started his eyes widening as he noticed what had been placed in his hand.

"You can." A smile graced her face as he stood there in shock.

"No, not from you." As he went to give it back Kriystalynn gently pushed his hand back toward him.

"Don't tell the old snob," was all she said as she walked away back to the garage door she had left open.

_**I'll clean my room, try hard in school**_

_**I'll be good, I promise You**_

_**Father, Father, I pray to You?**_

She ran her fingers gently over the shiny motor vehicle. It looked brand new and she was sure that she had Jamie to thank for that. After closing and locking the garage door tightly she pulled on the black leggings, which just gave her a Goth look more than anything else. Seeing that she was more than likely going to take the street bike out than the mustang she situated herself in the seat at the same time she put the helmet on.

She took the garage door opener remote out of the pouch she had put the leather bounder journal in and watched as it slid open allowing her to slip out after she started the bike. As the bike's engine revved she also caught the distressed look on her grandmother's face with just made the grin on her face wider and made her look and seem more like her father in her grandmother's eyes. The last words she heard were _Young ladies don't ride those terrible things._

_**"Please don't let him go, I'm beggin' You so**_

_**Let him open eyes, need a little more time**_

_**To tell him that I love him more**_

_**Than anything in the world, it's daddy little girl**_

She loved the ride as she maneuvered around the back roads toward Nicky's. It was peaceful, no one was yelling at her or changing anything just to upset her, and on top of all that the scenery was so beautiful. She took a turn at the fork in the road heading toward somewhere other than Nicky's, which would eventually lead her there, and after the turned she slowed down enjoying the tranquil environment she had placed herself in. It was like heaven in the hell they called Ipswich, although Ipswich was as bad as she wanted to believe it was.

_**"Father, listen**_

_**Tell him that he's got a home**_

_**And he don't have to go**_

_**Father, save him**_

_**I would do anything in return.**_

The long road stopped at Nicky's and as she looked around what usually was a busy establishment and saw it almost completely deserted. She couldn't remember when Nicky's was overwhelmed with teenagers and young adults from the Spencer academy, and to see it completely empty shocked her. As she parked her car she noticed Nicky's truck, a garbage truck, and maybe tow to four other vehicles parked around her. Kriystalynn didn't understand what was going on as she put the kick stand down and hung her helmet on one of the handle bars.

As she walked in everyone looked at her as she strolled in looking around and realized to the young adult males sitting there she must have looked like some kind of whore just walking in wearing her torn, semi-mini skirt and her low cut tank top with the Avenged Seven fold jacket zipped halfway up. When Nicky noticed her he said something about her being his god-daughter and all the eyes quickly darted back to where they had been.

"Still scaring your costumers to death I see, Uncle Nicky." She raised a brow as she sat on an empty bar stool glancing behind her.

"Only way to keep them in line, Kriyssy, you should remember that much." Nicky gave her a gentle smile.

Nicky was tough, ruggish, and was the perfect poster for the typical big guy in the bar you didn't want to mess with. She smiled as she looked into his rough looking face, most would find real frightening, watching his lips curve into a smile. It was almost scary seeing Nicky smile then again Nicky looked scary doing just about anything. Kriystalynn laughed as he tossed her a bottled Pepsi and then sat a plate with a burger and a lot of fries in front of her.

_**I'll clean my room, try hard in school**_

_**I'll be good, I promise You**_

_**Father, Father"**_

"Eat, you are too thin."

"Nicky, I've always been too thin," she said before biting into the much desired greasy hamburger. "The boys still around here?" Her question seemed to surprise him more than it did her.

"Yeah. They're still running around her. Come here more than a few times a week"

She gave a slight nod and looked around again. "Why isn't it booming with people in her?" He mouth full of the food that had been set in front of her.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, and you're going to Spencer and don't know about the party?" Nicky gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry, Uncle Nicky, and no I don't know. Where's it at and what's it for?" Kriystlaynn ask placing her food back on the plate and opening her Pepsi to take a swig.

"You have been gone a long time, Kriyssy…Spencer's annual party at the Dells?"

"The Dells you say?" A small grin spread across her face. "Maybe I'll have to stop by. Scope out the preppy snobs that want to befriend you only 'cause you are as pretty as them." She gave Nicky a small smirk as before she continued eating.

He knew what she was really going there to do. She's going to see if she can recognize the boys and if they recognize her. Hope she doesn't get too over her head with that.

"Jeez, Kriystalynn, with how you're eating you should me more than just skin and bones," he joked.

She examined herself with a smile knowing she was smaller than some girls, but not by very much. "I am like him."

_**She was daddy's little girl**_


	4. Reid Garwin

Reid woke that morning, feeling like his head was about to dribble out of his ear.

Things went downhill from there.

He woke up in some random girl's dorm, with very few memories of the night before, except the alcohol had been involved. Lots of alcohol. He didn't quite manage to gather all his clothes before he woke, and had to deal with her sultry morning greeting turning to furious harpy as she realized he was trying to sneak out on her.

He barely managed to pull his jeans on before she threw him out, her angry screams echoing down the corridor after him. A couple of freshmen were standing in the corridor, staring at him in wide-eyed shock as he pulled on his t-shirt from the night before.

"Ladies," he said with a smirk, and watched with amusement as they rushed off down the hall, whispering away like a couple of gossiping old ladies. He couldn't help the laughter that escaped his lips as they looked back over their shoulders and giggled.

He shook his head with a grin and made his way back to his dorm. Man, Freshmen were fun to play with! It was the best part of the new school year. Fresh Meat.

When he got back to the dorm room he shared with his best friend Tyler Simms, his roommate was already long gone, his bed made, and his things were already neatly tucked away in drawers. Grabbing his duffle from the floor, Reid pushed through to the bathroom to grab a bar of soap, and was greeted by a cheerful yellow Post-It on the mirror.

'_Remember: Dells tonight. I'll meet you out front at 9.30. If you steal my toothpaste again, I'll kick your ass. –Tyler_'

Reid crumbled the note is his hand and tossed it in the trash. He'd almost forgotten that tonight was the big night. Shoving a towel into his bag, he saw Tyler's toothpaste tube sitting on the edge of the sink, and couldn't help the smile that played over his lips as he added it to his supplies.

He quickly made his way to the showers, cleaning and changing in record time. He was due at his parents soon, and he wasn't in the mood to get into another fight with his father. He already had a killer headache, he didn't need to add to it.

His mother's driver was already waiting outside, leaning stoically against the hood as he watched Reid come down the front steps.

"What, she doesn't trust me to make it on time?" he asked sarcastically, not really surprised to see him there.

"I don't know, Sir. She just asked me to pick you up," came the Robot's reply as he held open the door for Reid. Rolling his eyes, he flopped down into the soft leather of the back seat, and watched the clouds above idly as they made their way to Reid's own personal Hell on Earth.

* * *

Reid tugged at the tie around his neck, scowling down the table at his father. He hated these stupid 'family events' where everyone sat around talking, playing at being nice, while they were actually just trying to one-up each other, out-brag about who's kid was doing better, or who's stock portfolio was climbing faster.

_Bullshit_.

He only went to these stupid things to keep his folks of his back. If he showed up and smiled for the family photo, they stayed off his back and let him stay at the dorms. It was barely worth the humiliation.

"..and so I'll be attending Stanford next Fall, reading Law, of course…,"

"Of course," was his mumbled reply. Even he, Reid Garwin, had given up on sarcasm hours ago. About the same time his great-aunt Mildred's tiny yappy dog crapped on the Persian rug.

And now he was cornered by some second-cousin-fifty-times-removed or something, and she seemed a little too friendly for someone he was related to.

"What about you? Have you ever considered Stanford?" she asked, grasping his arm and blinking watery blue eyes up at him in a way that was probably supposed to be alluring.

"Uh…I figured I'd stay more local," he nodded, trying to disengage his arm so he could finish eating.

"_Really_?" she gushed, finally letting go after he all but pushed her away. "Like, Harvard, Yale?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied without enthusiasm. To be honest, he hadn't even really thought about it much. I wasn't like he'd ever need a career. Even _if _his father disowned him like he was always threatening to do, he still had a hefty trust left by his grandfather that could last for a lifetime or two.

When dinner was finally over, he managed to ditch the groupie, only to be hijacked by Mildred, who wanted to play Hearts. Only, she kept asking if he had a three, and they ended up playing Go Fish for an hour. The only thing that kept him there that long was his father's watchful eye.

He hated playing the dutiful son, but until he turned eighteen, his parents could call the Provost and have his privileges revoked before the school year had even started. That meant no dorm living, no swim team, no cell phones, and no freedom. They'd already taken his car.

Eventually Mildred began to nod off, and Reid managed to escape only to be hijacked by a group of his Aunts who started to fuss over him, pinching his cheeks and saying how much he'd grown. He managed to dodge most of the questions he didn't want to answer, then lie through his teeth for the rest. Things were starting towards the 'why haven't you met a nice young girl' part when people slowly began to shuffle out, bidding their over-blown and phony farewells.

Once everyone was gone, his father gave him a sharp nod before retiring to his study. Tugging off his tie and unbuttoning his the top of his dress shirt, he started up the stairs towards his room.

"Going to bed already, dear?" came his mother's cool voice from the hall. She was organizing the staff clean up, and planning the redecoration of the front parlor. She was going to have to replace the rug, so _of course_ she had to redo the entire room. It wasn't like she had anything better to do, anyway.

"Nope. I'm heading back to Spencer. I'm just gonna change before I go," he sighed, not turning from where he was paused on the stairs.

"The correct response is 'No', and don't say 'gonna'. It's common," came her cool reply. "I'll have Fredrick bring the car around to take you back."

He stared up at the corniced ceiling, trying to bear his mother's snobbish nit-picking. "Fine mother," he responded, trudging the rest of the way up to his room.

He changed quickly, dumping the expensive suit his mother had chosen in the laundry bin without a second thought, and pulled on his baggy jeans and comfortable t-shirt from earlier, grabbing a hoodie and jacket in anticipation of the cool Autumn air.

He slipped out of the house before his mother could corner him again, and got into the car, desperate to get away from the place. "Spencer, and step on it," he said, responding to the polite but questioning look the Robot sent his way.

Soon they were pulling up at Spencer and Reid jumped out of the car without a single backwards glance, racing up to his room. He found it once again empty and dug out his phone to call Ty. Cursing as he realized he'd left it off after the party, he listened to the message his younger friend had left on his voicemail.

'_Reid, I'm waiting, but not for long. Get you're ass down here or I'm leaving without you._'

Glancing at his watch, he realized he was already twenty minutes late for when he was supposed to meet Tyler. Reid went back outside, but Tyler's conspicuous Hummer was nowhere in sight, and he figured Baby Boy had left without him. Maybe he was finally growing a pair after all.

Reid hijacked a couple of girls passing him on the way to their car, sweet talking them into giving him a ride. He tuned out most of their insane chatter, only replying when it was expected of him, his mind on other things.

It was only a couple weeks until Caleb was Ascending, and Reid wasn't sure how he felt about it. He and Caleb had always butted heads, Reid's natural wise-ass streak clashing with Caleb's Dudley-Do-Right attitude, the same way it always got him into trouble at school. He hated the idea of Caleb Ascending first, of having more Power than him, of being better than him, even if it was only a matter of timing.

But another part, a part he wouldn't even admit to his best friend, was secretly glad that Caleb was going first, that someone else would experience the life-altering milestone before him.

Shaking his head sharply to dislodge the depressing thoughts before they could worm too deep under his skin, he noticed they were nearing their destination. Jumping out almost before the vehicle had stopped moving, he left behind the disappointed girls and headed to the spot up on the cliffs where they were all supposed to meet up.

He saw the other three were already there before him, standing near the edge and watching the party below.

"What's up fellas?" he asked strolling up to the edge.

They turned at his voice, and Tyler shook his head, a small smile on his face as he spoke. "Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift."

"Had _things_ to do," he replied, not feeling in the mood to go into greater detail. All he wanted to do was forget the Circus of Horrors and have a little fun. Or a lot. "How's the party?" he asked, looking down at the glowing scene far below.

"Don't know, just got here," came Pogue's reply beside him.

"Well, hell boys," he answered, kicking some loose rocks over the edge and letting his eyes go black with Power. "Let's drop it."

With that, he stepped of the edge into oblivion.


	5. Tyler Simms

Tyler woke up to the sound of his internal alarm clock going off. He grumbled incoherently, pushing the covers off of his lean frame. He hated the fact that he couldn't sleep in, not even in the summer. His mother, Rosalind, made sure of that.

He opened his eyes and glanced around the room, it was impeccably spotless. He shook his head and maneuvered himself to the edge of his bed. Reid's bed was empty; he felt a small smile tug at his lips, no surprise there.

They had hit a huge party last night and Reid had left with a younger girl, Tyler wasn't sure if she was a freshmen or a sophomore transfer. Either way, Reid was sure to be waking up with a killer headache and unaware of his surroundings.

He forced himself to his feet and walked to the small half-bath that occupied a small portion of their dorm room. They had been in the same dorm room for the last four years; it held a lot of memories. Some good, some bad.

He grabbed his showering kit, a towel and his toothpaste. He glanced down at the new tube and his eyes narrowed. He slipped in to a pair of soccer slides and headed towards the bathroom.

His eyes canvassed the empty halls. No other Spenser student would even think about being awake at this hour. He hoped that after High School he'd be able to deprogram his body from the internal-maternal clock his mother had set up.

He made it to the showers; he slipped in and slipped out in record time. He had some things he had to do today before the party at the Dells. He was excited for the new year to start. A new year meant new transfers, new transfers meant new girls. He hadn't found anyone at Spenser that he found himself interested in. Not in the slightest. It was hard to find someone to like when they were all trying to screw your best friend.

He rolled his eyes at the thought. He fixed his tube of toothpaste on the way back to his dorm. He tossed his kit back in to its rightful drawer.

Walking in to the main room, he went to his desk and pulled out a sticky note. He hurriedly scribbled a message and grinned as he signed his name. He walked back in to the bathroom and stuck the note on the mirror.

Tyler ran a hand through his damp hair before walking to his closet and pulling out a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He slid in to a clean pair of boxers and changed quickly. The brunette boy shoved his wallet in his back pocket and grabbed the keys to his beloved Hummer.

He locked the door behind him and headed down to the parking lot. He was half-way down the stairs when he heard a familiar voice. He cringed and immediately went back up the stairs and decided to take the back way.

Kira Snider.

He cringed at her name. It didn't matter which Son of Ipswich you were, if you had the title, she wanted to sink her claws in to you. You had to avoid her at all costs. He slinked out the back way and jogged to his black truck.

He climbed in and shoved the keys in to the ignition. He smiled brightly at the sound of the engine revving. He was going to enjoy this year. Of that he was sure.

--

"Mom?" Tyler walked in to the Simms Estate. His mother had ordered him to get some things from the market. He rolled his eyes. She was a total hippie, which was a far cry from his father, who was all business, all the time. He shook his head at the thought. "Mom? Dad?"

"In the study, Tyler…" His father's voice boomed in the nearly empty halls of the large house. Tyler didn't like to use the word 'mansion' it sounded too pretentious. He didn't like to flash what he had. It wasn't him.

He followed his father's voice to the study and found his mother pining over a few open books and his father leaning over his desk with a glass of orange juice in his hand. Whether or not that orange juice also consisted of his favorite brand of Vodka, Tyler was unsure.

"Did you get the things I asked for?" Rosalind Simms asked not even looking up from her open books.

"Yes," He nodded. "Charles is bringing in the groceries now,"

"Good thing we got him such a large vehicle," Glenn looked up from his papers. "What are your plans for this evening, Tyler?"

The brunette boy looked from his fair-haired mother to his dark, almost brooding father. He lifted a shoulder and took a seat in one of the large office chairs.

"There's the party at the Dells, I'll probably go there and hang with Reid, Caleb and Pogue…"

Glenn nodded his head, going back to his paperwork.

"Are you settled in to the dorm?" Rosalind asked, this time looking up from her books.

"Yes, thank you." He glanced up at the ceiling. "What time are we eating?" He questioned.

"Seven-thirty as usual, why?"

Tyler pulled himself up and glanced to his mother and then his father, "I'll be back by dinner. Do you need anything else while I'm out?"

Glenn looked up and then to Rosalind. She met his gaze and shook her head. He bowed out gracefully and headed to his truck.

He didn't know what he was going to do, but he had to get away. He wasn't going to be cooped up in the house with his boring parents. Oh no, his mother might try to make him do Yoga again.

He cringed at the memory. That was not a pretty sight.

He drove off heading in to town. He figured he should stock up the dorm room. He and Reid had a snacking problem.

--

Tyler balanced on the bridge wall and glanced down at the creek. He often came out here when he was bored, or to think. Today it was because he was bored. Sometimes he would come out here to practice his powers, and other times, he would just sit ad watch the clouds go by.

He snorted. That didn't do much to boost his 'man card' as Reid would put it. He shrugged his shoulders at the thought. He didn't really care what Reid thought about him. He pursed his lips together and stared out at the water.

Sure, he was his best friend, and Tyler had his back no matter what. But he wasn't his little minion like everyone thought he was. He wasn't the next Reid Garwin in training. Oh no, he was his own person.

There was a lot more to Tyler Simms than met the eye.

--

Dinner with his parents was exactly what he had expected it to be—boring. His father hemmed and hawed over paperwork the entire time; his mother sat dutifully to his left and busied herself with nibbling on her food.

Tyler had eaten his food, glancing at his wristwatch over a hundred times waiting for the time to pass. It was slow. Very slow.

He finally pulled himself away from the table, pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek, bid goodbye to his father and high-tailed it out of the Estate. He had to get back to the dorms in ten minutes. He glanced down at his cell phone that was vibrating.

He flipped it open and stared at the new text message:

_At Pogue's house, wanna swing by and pick us up on the way to the Dells? – Cal_

He smirked and quickly sent a text back, letting the eldest know that he would be there to pick him and Pogue up. He pulled up in front of Spenser fifteen minutes later and stared up at the large gothic building.

He tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, trying to see if he could find Reid in the plethora of students exiting the building. He bit his bottom lip and lulled his head back and forth annoyed.

Why was he always late? That was so annoying. For someone who was so precise about some things, he was terrible with being on time.

He pulled out his cell phone and pressed his first speed dial. He waited and the phone went straight to voicemail.

"_Reid, I'm waiting but not for long." He breathed. "Get your ass down here or I'm leaving you."_

He waited for a little while longer, that was until his cell phone buzzed rapidly. He glanced down expecting to see Reid calling, but instead it was Caleb. He rolled his eyes and answered it.

"What's up?"

"_Where the hell are you?"_ Pogue groaned in to the phone.

"Why did you call me from Caleb's phone?" He asked his brow lifted in suspicion.

There was a beat before there was an answer. _"I don't want to miss Kate, in case she calls…"_

Tyler laughed, "I was supposed to pick up Reid, but he hasn't come down… I guess he'll find his way to the party… I'll be there in ten…"

He hung up the phone and took off to Pogue's. He pulled up ten minutes later and honked the horn. He pressed his lips together waiting for the two older Sons to come jogging down the stairs and climb in to the truck.

He worried his bottom lip, his left foot bouncing anxiously. He really wanted to get out tonight and have a good time. It was the last big party before school started, he was hoping to let loose.

He noticed a head of dark hair and a mass of dirty blonde hair coming down the stairs laughing and joking as they shoved each other. Caleb said something and Pogue rolled his hazel eyes at him.

No doubt, Caleb was claiming shotgun.

Pogue climbed in to the backseat and glanced to Tyler, slapping his hands down on the headrest.

"Dells, baby boy, and step on it…"

Tyler watched Caleb shut his door and looked at him, giving him a nod of approval. The brunette grinned, turning the radio up as he peeled out of the parking lot. Caleb held on to the handle above the door and looked to his best friend.

"You're not supposed to kill us…" Caleb mumbled.

Tyler smirked and glanced at Pogue in his rearview mirror; his grin was large and spread across his face. He knew that Pogue couldn't wait to see Kate, and he would use if he could to get there faster. He pressed his foot on the gas a little harder, ignoring Caleb's incredulous tone.

Twenty minutes later he parked the large, black Hummer next to several other cars in the woods. He shut the lights off and glanced around at two of his three best friends.

"Marblehead?" Tyler suggested. "To wait for Reid?"

Caleb looked back at Pogue who looked rather antsy, but the dirty blonde nodded his head in approval of the suggestion. Tyler pushed open his door and started towards the cliffs.

The three of them sauntered to the top of the cliffs and looked down at the party that was going on. A small smile painted itself on Tyler's lips as he inspected the sandy dunes below. The bass of the music could be heard thumping in the distance.

"'Sup Fellas?" An all too familiar voice came from behind them.

Tyler turned to the voice and gave a slight shake of his head, "Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift…"

Reid smirked at him, "Had _things_ to do…" His voice trailed off, leaving the Sons to imagine what sort of trouble Reid Garwin had stirred up. Tyler watched as the blonde glanced over the cliff to the Dells. "How's the party?"

Pogue glanced to the party and then to Reid, "Don't know. Just got here."

Reid kicked at the dirt, a few rocks loosening and falling down in to the darkness, "Well hell boys," Tyler felt a small shiver down his spine as Reid's eyes turned black. "Let's drop in…"

Tyler watched as Reid stepped off the edge of the cliff and fell to the sandy dunes below. He grinned and turned around to face the two older Sons. He held his arms out to his sides, his eye falling black.

"Shit, yeah…"

He was falling quicker to the ground when he heard Caleb scream his name. His grin widened as he leaned his head back enjoying the feeling of freedom.


End file.
